Tortured Kitty
Were you looking for: Kitty FazCat, her original counterpart that was seen throughout the TRTF Saga? Torture Golden Kitty, a Torture Suit closely related to Torture Kitty? Adventure Torture Kitty, its tender and childish counterpart that was meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Sugar or Torture Sugar? TRTF5= Torture Kitty FazCat is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. It was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode before its cancellation. Appearance Torture Kitty is a damaged version of Kitty FazCat from The Return to Freddy's 2, but without the toy animatronic traits. It has a pale pink color, with orange Torture Suit eyes. It has a reflective brownish, dark-red nose with whiskers protruding from the snout. Its tophat appears to be a dark and very reflective shade of red. It has a black bowtie and two buttons on its chest. It also has a metal cane tipped with gold. When it was still called Hybrid Kitty, her body was covered in miniature heads showing Lockjaw and herself. Behavior Torture Kitty would have first appeared on Floor 4, and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Torture Kitty in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Kitty at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as beds or behind walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Torture Kitty to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Torture Kitty had at least 4 redesigns to become as the character shown in the infobox. **Its first look was identical to its The Return to Freddy's 4 counterpart, but with many Kitty heads and different eyes, resembling the nightmare animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. its eyes were also mix-matched in size. This version was called Hybrid Kitty. **Its second look was the same, but instead, Hybrid Lockjaw heads were also sticking out. **Its third look was entirely different than the two. Hybrid Lockjaw heads were sticking out, and it had a cane similar to that of Torture Lockjaw's. After this design, its name was changed to Torture Kitty. *Bioninjagames had planned to remove Torture Kitty from his version of TRTF5, but decided against it, as it was too important to the lore. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Gameplay Cindy but pink.gif|Torture Kitty in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (30).gif|Same, but twitching. Webp.net-gifmaker (31).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (32).gif|Ditto. Cindy rip-off.png|Torture Kitty in the Extras Menu. Floor4KittyLeft.png|Torture Kitty peeking from the left side. Floor4KittyRightHD.png|Ditto, But on the other side. Minigames Output fXB64c.gif|Torture Kitty's (Hybrid Kitty at the time) sprite in Teaser Game 1. TKittyFazcat TG6.png|Torture Kitty's sprite in Teaser Game 6. Shadow Torture Kitty.png|"Shadow Torture Kitty"'s sprite in its unnamed minigame. KittyFazCat.png|Torture Kitty's sprite in the Frankburt's Flashback. Teasers TRTFTeaser2.png|Torture Kitty look in the second teaser of TRTF: Remastered. It was known as Hybrid Kitty then. Torture Kitty2.jpg|Torture Kitty in another teaser of TRTF:R. 146659.jpg|Torture Kitty in a TRTF: Rebooted teaser. kittiy.png|Torture Kitty in a teaser of TRTF5 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Torture Kitty in a teaser along with Torture Lockjaw. Miscellanous 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Torture Kitty in the TRTF:R Gamejolt page banner. TRTF R Kitty Fazcat Wallpaper.png|Torture Kitty in a wallpaper found on BFP's old website. remade_kitty_model__unfinished____trtf_r_by_bfpfilms424-d8yjrpf.png|Torture Kitty's unfinished model. Making Torcher Kitty.jpeg|The Making of Torture Kitty (done). The Return To Freddy s 5 official trailer (1).gif|Torture Kitty running in the first trailer. kitty_fazcat_jumpscare_trtf_5_by_trapspring-d9li1tn.gif|Torture Kitty's jumpscare in the first trailer. CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|The new title screen (at the time) being coded, featuring Torture Kitty,Torture Lockjaw and The Unknown/The Beast. trtf5_render_test__2_by_poniatorfilms-da3uc2q.png|Torture Kitty in a render test by PoniatorFilms. External links *Torture Kitty's model alongside other TRTF5 models released by TSMGames in a model pack. The model comes as a .FBX file. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Females Category:Tortures Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:Animatronics Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF5 Tortures